


Let The Rain Fall I Don't Care

by spontaneoussquirrel17



Series: Lover Come Over [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoussquirrel17/pseuds/spontaneoussquirrel17
Summary: It's raining, and Bucky's bored.  Steve agrees that making a blanket fort sounds like a fun idea.





	Let The Rain Fall I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> After my last work, I challenged myself to write something that was 100% fluff, 0% angst, and 0% porn. This was the result.
> 
> Work title from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung.

Bucky was bored.It was raining again.Steve was content to sit and draw; Bucky, however, needed more physical stimulation than that.He could only spend so long memorizing the lines and curves of Steve’s body as he sat hunched over his sketchpad.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said.He didn’t get a response.Steve was probably hyperfocusing again.“Steve,” Bucky continued.“Steve.Steve.Hey Stevie.Steve. Stevie Steve. Stevadore. Steven.Stevenie._Steeeeeve_.”

“What?” Steve snapped, looking up from his work.“And don’tcha dare say ‘I’m bored.’”

Bucky rolled his eyes.“I wanna do somethin’ with ya,” he whined.

Steve glared at Bucky, although he was also obviously trying very hard not to smile.“That’s code for ‘I’m bored’ and we both know it,” he grumbled.

“If I come up with something fun ta do, will ya do it with me?” Bucky asked.He gave Steve the crooked grin that he knew Steve couldn’t resist.

Steve sighed.“Fine,” he said before turning back to his drawing.

Bucky started Googling ‘things to do on a rainy day.’Most of them were geared towards moms trying to keep their kids occupied.Hide and Seek between two grown adults just didn’t sound appealing.He’d already baked several dozen cookies yesterday.They didn’t have the materials to make slime.

Then Bucky stumbled upon the perfect idea.“Let’s make a blanket fort,” he told Steve.

Steve looked up from his drawing and grinned at Bucky.“We haven’t done that since we were kids,” he said.Steve sounded delighted at the idea.

“We have much more space ‘n better building supplies now,” Bucky reminded Steve.“We even have a TV we can include in it!”

“Let’s do it,” Steve said, putting down his pencil.“Let’s see what we’ve got in the way of supplies.”

Their first stop was the linen closet.They pulled out every sheet, blanket, pillow, and tablecloth they owned.“This is… a lot,” Bucky said with wide eyes as he looked at the piles of fabric.It was definitely more material than they’d had to work with as kids.

“Let’s make the floor out of the pillows, comforters, an’ hand-knit blankets,” Steve said.He pulled the extra comforter and handmade blankets out of the blanket pile and added them to the pillow pile.“An’ we prob’ly shouldn’t use the good tablecloth,” he added, pulling that out of the small pile of tablecloths and putting it back on the shelf.

“Fitted sheets ‘n circles ain’t gonna be easy ta work with,” Bucky pointed out.“Let’s use those as a last resort.”They combined the aforementioned items into their own pile.It still left an impressive amount of building material for the walls and roof.Steve scooped the piles of useable materials and carried them into the living room while Bucky followed.

Bucky stood at the edge of the room and surveyed it, his hands on his hips.“We’ll wanna go from the couch ta the TV,” he said.“But it’s gonna sag like crazy.So we’ll need ta string somethin’ along the middle of the room ta support it.Prob’ly somethin’ along the sides, too.”

“So you’re sayin’ we should start by makin’ a frame?” Steve asked.“I don’t think we have any clothesline.”

Bucky thought for a minute.“We have strings of lights, though,” he said slowly.“‘An’ there’s that fishin’ line ya use ta hang your watercolors on.We could use the lights as the main supports ‘n then use your fishin’ line as crossbeams.”

Steve located his fishing line in no time.It took a bit longer to find the box with the holiday lights.While they were hunting there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Peter,” Steve said as he opened the door.“How’s it goin’?”  
“Pretty good, you?” Peter said as he walked into their apartment.

“Pretty good,” Steve said with a smile.“We’re makin’ a blanket fort.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide with excitement.“Oooh, can I help?” he asked.

Bucky emerged from the closet with a box of lights.“Yeah,” he said.“You’re gonna hang lights for us, since you can climb walls ’n stick things places.”Peter’s face lit up and he bounced up and down with glee.

Peter climbed the walls and stuck the lights up with his webbing.Bucky told Peter where to affix them.Steve let Peter know whether they were level or not.Once the lights formed a rectangular frame between the TV on one wall and the couch against the opposite wall, Bucky and Peter strung fishing line across on the diagonal while Steve located as many clothespins, bag clips, and safety pins as he could find.

The heaviest blankets went across the top.Steve had objected— “It’s more aesthetically pleasin’ ta have a see-through roof than see-through walls,” he’d told Bucky and Peter.However, Bucky and Peter’s knowledge of physics won out.

“The roof can take the weight better’n the sides can,” Peter pointed out.He was standing sideways on the wall, helping Bucky spread a quilt across the middle of the frame they’d made.As if to prove his point, the frame barely dipped from the weight. 

“‘Sides, our light source is coming from inside the fort,” Bucky added.“We ain’t relyin’ on ambient light for this.”

“If I’da known this was gonna be a science lecture I’da said no ’n drawn instead,” Steve grumbled as he passed safety pins to Peter and Bucky.His eyes were twinkling, though.He paused to take a picture of Bucky and Peter working together to secure another blanket to the quilt.“Hey Peter, if I say you’re testin’ some StarkTech shoes can I tweet the photo?”

“Sure,” Peter said.“More safety pins?”

Steve passed Peter the safety pins.Then he uploaded the photo to Twitter, captioning it ‘@nosyparkerfromqueens testing out prototype shoes while helping @wintersoldier69 & I build a blanket fort.’“It’s up an’ you’re both tagged,” Steve said.

They had just finished the roof when they heard a scraping noise from the ceiling.There was a metallic scraping sound, followed by Kate, Clint, and Nat emerging from the kitchen vent.“We heard there was a blanket fort,” Kate said while Nat put the vent cover back.“We want in.”

“Sam’s on his way,” Clint added.“He’s apparently not a fan of vent travel.”

“I think it’s more that he’s not a fan of breaking and entering,” Nat pointed out.As if to prove her point, there was a knock on the door.Kate opened it and let Sam in.He was carrying two grocery totes full of beer.

“I ran into Pepper on my way here,” Sam said as he started unloading beer into the fridge.“She and Tony are in the mood for Thai, so takeout is on its way.”

“So,” Kate asked, hands on her hips, “how can we help?”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other.“You could start blowing up air mattresses for the floor?” Peter suggested.Steve and Bucky turned to look at Peter.“…You don’t have air mattresses,” Peter said at the look on their faces.

“On it,” Nat said.She removed the stove vent cover.“Hawklings, with me,” she ordered.Kate and Clint followed Nat back into the vent.The cover was replaced with the familiar metallic scraping sound.

Sam began to pop the caps off three beer bottles, passing one to Steve and one to Bucky.Peter looked at Sam hopefully.“Nope,” Sam said, shaking his head at Peter.“Your brain’s too underdeveloped.”Peter’s face fell into a look of resignation.

“He does have super healing,” Bucky reminded Sam.“We know from Steve’s and my experiences that super healing affects brain function.”

“We are NOT risking or experimenting with that on a 17 year old,” Sam said emphatically.

Bucky rolled his eyes.“So the kid can fight crime, but he can’t drink.Got it.”

“You do know that’s why the voting age was lowered to 18, right?” Peter told Bucky.“In the Vietnam Era, people asked why 18 year olds could die in a war but not vote.”

“Are we gonna stand here and argue, or is anyone gonna help me put up the walls for this blanket fort?” Steve asked.He was holding up a sheet and some clothespins.Peter and Bucky looked guilty and began to work on constructing a fabric wall.Sam helped Steve on the other side.

The finished fort was a large rectangle that angled up from the back of the couch to the top of the giant TV screen.Bucky could stand upright at the tallest end; anyone on the couch would have to lay down to avoid the ceiling.It was by far the largest blanket fort Steve and Bucky had ever created.Bucky thought it was a thing of beauty.

Kate, Nat, and Clint returned via the door with arms full of air mattresses and a hand pump.Pepper was with them, bearing Thai food.“Tony, Bruce, and Maria got a little… stuck in the lab,” Pepper informed them.She began to unload takeout boxes onto the kitchen counter.“Literally.They were trying to formulate a synthetic version of your web fluid, Peter.They succeeded a little too well.The cleaning agents that remove your webs don’t work on it.They’re literally stuck together to a table until they can figure out how to cut through or dissolve the stuff.”

Peter shook his head.“I told Mr. Stark to be careful with it,” he said.“I don’t think he really gets how sticky this stuff is.”To prove his point, Peter walked up and wall and stood on the ceiling, his feet firmly planted.“Steve, try to knock me down,” Peter said.“Don’t hurt me, but don’t go easy on me, either.”Steve looked doubtful, but he gave Peter a shove.Peter didn’t even roll with it; he stayed stiff and straight as a board.Steve tried several more times, using differing techniques and differing amounts of force, but the results were always the same.Peter’s feet never budged.

“So my girlfriend is now permanently adhered to a table and two men old enough to be our fathers,” Kate said angrily.“Great.Just great.”

“Wait,” Clint said slowly, an unpleasant realization dawning on his face.“If Bruce and Tony are stuck to a table, and they were supposed to be on call, that means…” 

“That you and Sam are now on call with me tonight, yes,” Nat finished for Clint.Sam sighed and handed Kate his half-finished beer.Being on call meant staying sober.While the rest of the team members had super soldier metabolisms (Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Bruce) or moderately dysfunctional livers (Clint, Tony, and Kate) and could still function normally after light alcohol or weed consumption, Sam could not.Bucky and Steve drained their beer bottles and set them aside in solidarity.Bucky and Steve usually eschewed substance use when Sam was on duty, even when they weren’t on duty themselves.They both knew what it was like to be the sober one when the rest of the Avengers were drunk off their asses.It was not a pleasant experience.

Kate, Clint, and Nat finished making the floor of the blanket fort while Steve, Bucky, and Pepper began to dish up plates of Thai food.Peter picked a movie from Bucky’s to-watch list (Indiana Jones) and queued it up.Once everyone was comfortably cuddled up together with heaping plates of food Peter hit play.Steve and Bucky almost immediately began commenting and critiquing the historical accuracy of the movie.Everyone else in the fort let out a collective groan.Bucky just grinned at Steve, who grinned back.

Midway through the movie Sam, Nat, and Clint got a call and had to leave.At the end of the movie Peter had to go home, since he had school the next day.Pepper and Kate decided to take the rest of the food and some beer down to Tony, Maria, and Bruce.This left Bucky and Steve alone in their blanket fort.Bucky wrapped himself around Steve and began to kiss him, soft and deep.

“Bucky?” Steve murmured, breaking away to lay little kisses along Bucky’s bearded jawline.

“Mmm?” Bucky hummed as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Steve’s soft lips and rough beard.

“Thanks for a good day,” Steve said, still murmuring.

“Any time, doll,” Bucky said as he pulled Steve on top of him.“Any time.”


End file.
